Various optical materials have been employed to provide authentication of currency and documents, to identify and distinguish authentic products from counterfeit products, and to provide visual enhancement of manufactured articles and packaging. Examples include holographic displays, and other image systems involving lenticular structures and arrays of spherical micro-lenses. Holographic displays have become prevalent for use with credit cards, drivers' licenses, and clothing tags.
An example of a lenticular structure for document security is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,336 to Kaule, et al. directed to a security thread for embedding within a document to provide anti-falsification measures. The security thread is transparent having a printed pattern on one side, on the opposite side, a lenticular lens structure coordinated with the printed pattern. The lenticular lens structure is described as comprised of a plurality of parallel cylinder lenses, or alternatively spherical or honeycomb lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,731 to Drinkwater, et al. discloses a security device that includes an array of micro-images coupled with an array of substantially spherical micro-lenses. The lenses may also be astigmatic lenses. The lenses are each typically 50-250 μm and with a focal length of typically 200 μm.
These approaches all suffer from similar drawbacks. They result in a relatively thick structure that is not particularly suitable for use with document authentication. Their use of cylindrical or spherical lenses provides a narrow field of view resulting in fuzzy images and requiring exact and difficult alignment of the focal point of the lenses with the associated images. Additionally, they have not proven particularly effective as security or anti-counterfeiting measures.
In view of these and other deficiencies, a need exists in the industry for secure and visually unique optical materials that can facilitate overt authentication of currency, documents, manufactured articles, and products and for optical materials that provide visual enhancement of manufactured articles, products, and packaging.